Revenge
by FreekyDisaster18
Summary: Sequel to Realisation. It's all down to her now. Drabble.


**AUTHORS NOTE: Can anyone else tell I have a LOT of free time on my hand this week? Good. I didn't want you thinking I was a loser with no life – which I am but I totally rock at it – because all I've done is work on my stories. I also managed to tidy up my bedroom!! Yeah, I want to go back to school. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own these wonderful characters and it breaks my heart whenever I say that**

**DETAILS: Sequel to "Realisation"**

*******

The body was still resting in the morgue, she was still visiting every day and pressing a loving kiss to his forehead as she realised how peaceful he looked. She knew his thoughts however would be in purgatory cursing the day that he'd allowed a bullet to get the better of him. She moved his fringe off his face and smiled gently. She had promised him that she would find the man and that was what she was spending her every single minute on because the Boss refused to let her back into work just yet.

Pressing one last kiss to his head, she smiled softly at the doctor that the Boss had demanded to stay with her while she was at the morgue because everyone had realised that they wouldn't be able to stop her from coming. She left the room and watched as he slid the draw back in, the heavy metal door being slammed shut and getting locked. She pressed her hand against the window, her head pressing against the glass as she felt the bitter sting of tears.

They'd discovered who had done it and he was being brought in for questioning when someone found him. She knew his last known address and her fingers flexed against the windows as she realised that she knew there was nothing stopping her anymore. Her life was nothing without him so she pushed herself away from the window and started down the corridor. Her heels clacking with every step but all she could hear was her pulse in her ear as adrenaline coursed through her body.

Settling into the driving seat of her car, she took a deep breath as she reached over to take hold of her case notes and landed on the page where she'd hastily scribbled his address. The boss had demanded for her to no longer be involved in the case because she was now too 'emotionally' involved. She thought this was bullshit but she didn't say anything as she just left the office, her hand tightening on her diary as she uttered choice words about his attitude.

Pulling up outside the man's house, she watched as someone peeped through the netting as if waiting for someone to arrive. She knew how to trick him. She knew that they always left the back door open so that they could escape but that would be her way in. He'd never expect it and that was the way she was going to keep it.

Opening the door quietly, she bit back a smile as she realised how much noise her partner had used to do when they were sent on these jobs. The criminal always knew they were coming because he either had the luck of picking a squeaky door or he wouldn't notice the corner of the table or something silly like that. They'd always get caught and many times she'd been the one to get them out of the situation but she'd never complained because she was sharing the moment with him.

Something moved upstairs and her hand immediately moved to her weapon. She knew it was here or now. She slowly slipped upstairs and aimed the gun at the back of his head. Her finger flicked off the safety and she saw his body stiffen as he turned to slowly look at her, his hands slowly starting to move into the air. His eyes widened and his jaw loosened. He recognised her from the building. The one who had ran out to protect the officer. He went to smile and then stopped as a bullet tore through his forehead.

Her gun fell to the floor as she stared at the body as it also fell to the floor. Her heart had literally nearly stopped beating and she was struggling to breathe but there was no time to hang around here. Moving away, she picked up the phone and pressed 999. They'd sure as hell reply to the hoax especially off an address they were tracking.

She slipped out the back door and into her car where she headed back to the morgue because he would be the only one to understand what she had done and why she had done it.


End file.
